User blog:Imouto-tan/Destiny Military Academy
The Destiny Military Academy is the most prestigious magic schools in the world and the collegiate research and educational institution where most Imoutoverse characters attends. It has a student population that numbers in the thousands, with approximately 90% of its population related directly to the school. High ranking students are usually from important or rich families like the Dairenjis, Togamis and, Amicus, and some are recruited via special recommendations, and rarely on occasion, some are scouted for being talented. Entrance exams entail rigorous tests on physical, mental and, magical prowess, as well as Magic aptitude. Students who are accepted either leave home and live in the academy's dormitories or rent a room at local apartments. Destiny Military Academy, while a military organization, it also functions as its own separate school, with unique curricula and structure. Part of the Academy's purpose is to teach and supervise young Jewels and Witches to prevent the uprising of another Witch War. City civilians from the age of 4 to 18 can be inducted into the institute regardless of their background. This Institute accepts anyone, regardless of their age, gender or nationality, and respects them equality. The institute even holds daycare sessions for those below the acceptance age, living up to the school's purpose of guiding young Destiny City civilians through the right path. Most of Destiny Military Academy's students are finely trained to become exceptional soldiers, to enter one of the main divisions of the Destiny Military. The school also has a great role in the suppression of Dark Witches. Many alumni and alumnae from this institute go on to become prominent figures around the world. Due to the high caliber of the school, nearly all students who attend the school become successful in life instantly upon graduation. The Destiny Military Academy is the training ground of the military's most talented prospects. However, note that many go through an accelerated 21 week boot camp as an alternative. The acceptance rate is 13% as of the year 2020. History Destiny Military Academy was founded in Destiny City following the end of the Mystic War. Along with the other five prestigious academies in the Imoutoverse, Destiny Military Academy was founded in order to train Jewels and talented magic-inclined beings alike to close Twilight Rings and various other careers. In addition to its role of training future warriors, the Academy also plays an important role in Destiny City's security. The current headmistress, Lady Mallory, along with various members of the Grand Magic Council, Wizard Saints Organization, and staff members of other schools, are part of a secretive group which actively works to protect the Destiny City from threats. Research Destiny Military Academy is also the leading expert in "unconventional" Jewel theories, as one of the teachers wrote a thesis about animals being able to develop Jewel abilities since it requires a level of intelligence equal to that of a two-year-old human child and most animals have a level equal to that of a two-year-old, as well as queer research, such as the research facility created for the investigation of the Random Imaginary Numbers set, which is connected with the mysterious Jewel named Vyrde by the students. Despite being a notable school, it also has a few connections to the dark side of Destiny City, with a branch located within or close to the school that conducts dubious research on reserve course students and criminally insane students. They have apparently researched the S-Rank Jewel only known as "Black Thorn" before, though, they too deemed her too much to handle. Student Life Destiny Military Academy is a residential/boarding-type school, with its students residing in dormitories on the campus (first year students are required to stay in dormitories as part of their joining the school), but in some cases students can live in an apartment complex or at home if they are within a 3 mile walking distance of the academy. Each student receives a "monthly allowance" of 2,000 Destin, however, this does not include the weekly 3,500 Destiny from being apart of the International Jewel Registry. If for some reason, they spend all of it, they will not be able to get any more money until the next month. Because of the large amount of students that end up penniless, many shops in Destiny City cater for students wanting to work part-time to earn money. The school also provides almost all living facilities, including hygiene, food, and laundry. However, students are not restricted to the campus outside lessons, and frequently spend their weekends in other mini-cities that make up Destiny City. Destiny City has various part-time job shifts available for students, especially those who have spent all their monthly allowances from the DMA. Jobs offered to the DMA students are paid by the day due to the high job demand of penniless students seeking employment. Students seeking part-time work must submit an employment form to the DMA. Jobs include: Waitress at Golden Phoenix Café, delivery at Destiny Shipping, cleaning the city's community pool and bath, and working at other positions at various sports arenas, various restaurants, and drugstores. Students can also take up various missions posted on either the school bulletin board or the digital bulletin board. In order to be accepted into Destiny Military Academy, students typically have to take the Jewel Classing Exam, in order to prepare for the Academy's own rigorous entrance/placement exam. Some candidates, like Bianca Argento and Nayuta Mitsuari, may be invited to the school after showing exceptional skill out side of Missions and organizations such as: CIMO and Public Morals and Security Enforcement Committee. However, having to pass the Jewel Classing Exam does not seem to be a prerequisite, as some entrants are talented enough to pass the Academy's exam without transcripts or actual training (such as Ritsu Dairenji). Students are generally admitted at around age 14, although Miria Honda was one exception, being admitted at age 11. However, it seems that the those even in middle school in grade are eligible to join the DMA. Prior to joining the academy, however, students must sign an Academy agreement that specifies that students must follow it's rules. Upon joining the DMA, the student starts in the standard student curriculum seemingly goes to a class in which they go and pick a roommate, though it's noted that the student isn't rushed. In addition, the student, if they have difficulty picking a roommate, they can visit various social events that are held such as a "Feeling Partner" game to further assist them in finding a partner. In the lead-up to the Grand Destiny Star Games, DMA also participates in an exchange program with the academies of the world such as Royal Magic Academy (United Kingdom), Trinity Academy (United States of America), and Kizuna Girls’ Academy (Japan). Exchange students may participate in some activities, such as sparring matches, and attend events such as the Destiny Bikini Battle Royal. School Schedule *Students may arrive at school anytime from 7:30 AM to 8:30 AM. *Homeroom/Brain Games lasts from 8:30 AM to 8:40 AM. *There is a ten-minute prep for the next class from 8:40 AM to 8:50 AM. *The first class lasts from 8:50 AM to 9:40 AM. *There is a ten-minute prep for the next class from 9:40 AM to 9:50 AM. *The second class lasts from 9:50 AM to 10:40 AM. *There is a ten-minute prep for the next class from 10:40 AM to 10:50 AM. *The third class lasts from 10:50 AM to 11:40 AM. *There is a ten-minute prep for the next class from 11:40 AM to 11:50 AM. *The fourth class lasts from 11:50 AM to 12:40 PM. *Lunchtime lasts from 12:40 PM to 1:15 PM. *There is a ten-minute prep for the next class from 1:15 PM to 1:25 PM. *The fifth class lasts from 1:25 PM to 2:15 PM. *There is a ten-minute prep for the next class from 2:15 PM to 2:25 PM. *The sixth class lasts from 2:25 PM to 3:15 PM. *Students help the janitors clean up the school from 3:15 PM to 3:30 PM. *There is one final Homeroom class/Silent Reading from 3:30 PM to 3:45 PM. At this point, students are free to leave and go home, or stick around and do club activities. During summer, the school closes at 6:00 PM. During winter, the school closes at 4:00 PM. Other School Related Things Students are expected to bring their own lunches to school. There are, however, cafeterias in Destiny Military Academy, furthermore sometimes a local bakery will set up a stall somewhere in the school during lunch and sell various baked goods. Students can eat lunch anywhere they want as long as they are not obstructing anyone (this excludes the roof). Rules Per being a school, there's various rules to the school: *If two students are dueling on school grounds, at least one of the faculty members must be present to witness. *Killing other students is forbidden. *Bullying other students is forbidden. *The DMA are extremely strict on truancy and tardiness. Attendance is monitored very carefully, and any absence will be noted very quickly. NOTE: DMA also has rules on par with regular non-magical school rules. Expulsion According to Lady Mallory, the DMA's Headmistress, those who join the DMA sign an academy agreement and if violated, they're expelled. Exceptions aren't made, as she also expresses that doing so with one individual would undermine the entire stability of the school. There's several ways to result of expulsion in the Academy: *Breaking any of the rules expressed in the Academy agreement. *Failure of all class subjects. Both the Headmistress of the DMA and experienced teachers of the Academy are also capable of expelling students either on certain criteria on a special assignment such as a remedial lesson or even on the spot by automatically failing them in all classes. Uniform The DMA is a academy in which has no set uniform. However, there are a variety of preset uniforms one can choose from, and one can match any top with any bottom. While a student within the academy can select the uniforms and switch around match to their liking, they're also allowed to wear their own clothes. Students have additional uniforms specific to certain tasks, whether related to schooling, such as for physical education classes, dojo training, and extracurricular work at the Reception, or related to military missions, such as the Hunter uniforms. Physical Exam The female students are measured for weight, height and other measurements by the school’s nurse. The female students may then be upset about the lack of “development” in certain areas, or shocked about a perceived weight gain. Part of the Physical Exam is the Magical Ability Test is a regular city-wide testing event in Destiny City to determine the power levels of the Jewels with it, which is apparently supposed to be done at least once a school year. Although, the test can be done as well during special occasions. Each test is different depending on the Jewel's powers, such as teleporters trying to teleport large gold weight multiple times in a row. Curriculum DMA has various types of classes ranging from general academic classes to the study magic, but there is the curriculum for both non-combatants and combatants; ninety percent of the students in the DMA make up and follow the combatant curriculum, whilst, the last 10% of the student body make up and follow the non-combatant curriculum. Subjects The Destiny Military Academy teaches an array of subjects ranging from Physics to Physical Combat. Despite being known as a magical school, it teaches various academic subjects to enhance student knowledge and takes deep importance in so. Almost all non-magical subjects are mandatory and are required if a student is to graduate. However, magical and physical combat are quite important too, and one must have a clear direction on which department they will specialize in upon second year. Knowledge, skills, values, beliefs, and habits of a group of people are transferred to other people, through storytelling, discussion, teaching, training, or research. Education at the Destiny Military Academy takes place under the guidance of educators and mentors. The professors and mentors can teach you anything you want, as long as you're willing to study. The Destiny Military Academy is exactly that, an Academy that rears up young soldiers to enter combat. The Academy trains their youths in four main categories Magic, Strength, Speed, and Tactics. These are called the Four Pillars, and are the main focus of their training in the academy. Many off-duty, high ranking officers, teach here on occasion. Furthermore, during the yearly final exam periods known as "Hell Week", the aforementioned individuals arrive at the academy to oversee the cadets' performance in the physical and written exams. Students learn to work alongside others within their own squadron, each squadron's members being selected based on compatibility and skill, in either training simulations or jobs/missions that they go out to. Squads were formed on the basis of complementary fighting styles or skill sets. Elective Subjects Elective Subjects, while optional, are quite as important as Core Subjects and all students are required to attend at least two elective subjects by their second year. Students are encouraged to select subjects related to their own skills and abilities but are free to choose subjects of their liking. One is limited to a maximum of five subjects, as anymore would be consuming and counter-productive to their grades. Students are warned to choose carefully, as once they have selected their subjects, they will be incapable of changing them without special permission from the Headmaster herself. The subjects a pupil take may decide what they will be later in life. And as so, are advised to sit down with a counselor and discuss all options. Geography Locations and Areas The school is made up of a large amount of futuristic Victorian-style castles, with the central school building in one and the two dormitories on either side. Each one of the Victorian-style castles is four-stories high. The classrooms are located in the central part, four on each floor, eighteen in total, one for each subject. The main school building is significantly larger than the dormitories. A rather large forest and a majestic lake is located to the left of the school, where students are often sent for practice duels and various school activities. The academy is perched on a massive bridge above a large and bustling city that gains most of its business selling various products to the students. Students can freely use various elevators and lifts to enter the town. Students can also take jobs in the city below. As this is a public academy crowded with children and young adults, the Headmistress decided to create a giant sphere around the whole city sized academy as a form of protection. The bubble serves as a magical barrier/reflector and requires the power of S-Rank magic attacks to be broken. The barrier powers itself from the Mana found in its surroundings thus gets stronger in presence of stronger magic users. Library Managed by Lynn Amicus, this expansive room, at least four floors tall, has escalators connecting the opposite sides of each floor to store numerous shelves housing numerous books. The Library includes desks for study, with white mana crystal lamps to read by light. The Library follows a rule which restricts some students to only be able to look at a limited number of books in the Library. The books are divided into four categories: Level 1, Level 2, Level 3 and Level 4. Although focusing on books related to studies of magic, courses lessons for Jewels and Witches, and the history of dangerous magic and technology, the library is like almost any other one with its inclusion of a broad range of readings. Items at the library include comic books, manga, audio-books and books on music. Lynn Amicus works from behind a central desk, with additional books held in shelves below the desk. Infirmary The area where sick or injured students are treated. While physicians such as Shion Fukushi work here, Reiko Liladan is known to assist as well, especially with operations such as responding to Nayuta Mitsuari's crushed heart and fatal injuries at the hands of the mind controlled duo of, Ryūichi Tegami and Chisa Dairenji. The dispensary is a typical hospital room with several beds, an examining room, and a doctor's office. The dispensary includes a medicine storage room, although its messiness outrages Death the Kid, who has at least once struggled to organize the room.The hospital ward is decorated with health posters. School Grounds The Academy have wide balconies for students to access. The grounds in front of the entrance are used as a makeshift battleground for training fights between students. During these battles, a member of staff must be present to view the fight. The area near the DMA also seems to be a lake area, where some students like Bianca and her team use it as a training ground. The Illusive Hanging Gardens of Destiny City The Illusive Hanging Gardens of Destiny City includes lush green gardens with many trees to surround the Academy, making this location a perfect place for various students to train individually or in teams. Dorms The girls and boys dorms are also located on opposite sides of the school, and each has their own wing, right for boys and left for girls. There are many rooms, enough for every student. Each room comes with a medium sized closet and a modest bathroom, as well as a small living space. Both the boys and girls dorm generally look the same, however, the colors and arrangement of the room may differ some. The design is generally the same though, two beds, two writing desks, a couple of shelves two chairs, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a couch for relaxation. Every room has two windows, as well as a heating system. You can decide to share a room with one of your colleagues, or if you wish, you can have the entire room for yourself. On both wings, there is a common room in which you can talk to your friends, rest or do homework, but you cannot fight or spar in. The same rule applies to the rest of the building. Magically Delicious Magically Delicious is a large food court with many venues for students to buy their food at low prices. There are several long tables, each with ten chairs to sit on, Japanese-themed decorations and large double doors. Great Gracia Togami Dojo The Gracia Togami Dojo is located outside of the main building, about two hundred feet North. It is a large Buloke wooden construction with many windows. Although it doesn't seem very interesting, once you enter it, your mind will definitely change. On the inside, there are numerous mirrors covering the entire wooden walls, making it seem endless. The ceiling is a large glass surface, illuminating the interior with natural sunlight, although if necessary, they can turn pitch black, immediately darkening the room. The floor is covered with a thick layer of dark blue protection mats. There is a little closer-like storage room in the back corner in which students can store their weapons and such. Also, if necessary, the teacher can pull out a white board and write on it, although most of the teachers prefer to use Light Pens that allows them to write in the air, leaving a trail of light while doing so. The mirrors are enchanted so that they reflect almost every type of magic, but are still breakable by powerful blasts or hits. The dojo is unlocked all of the time, allowing the students to practice whenever they wish. Arena Similar to the Dojo, there is a large arena located nearby the main building, about two hundred feet west. It is a large circular opened arena with many spectral seats, similar to Grand Destiny Star Arena, but slightly smaller. The center consists of a large round blank space on which the students can duel. There are three stages of the audiences' seats that are in circular form. The seats also have dividers with three arches in each, and four bigger dividers connected with the banners holding golden and navy blue flags with school's crest. Numerous arches can also be seen inside, which are just above the highest stage of the audiences' seats, and are connected with the arches outside. The Arena is seemingly big enough to host the entire population of the Destiny Military Academy. The seats are colored in school's colors, gold and navy blue, although the front row, mainly intended for the teachers and important guests is white. The order of colors is random, but when the arena is empty, one could see that the seats form two crests facing each other. It features a stand with three floors and several screens for the festival. Gym The two-stories high Gym, located next to the Dojo, is a perfect place for tiring physical work-out, regardless if you are alone or with fellow students. The place is filled with newest exercise equipment and items. The walls are plain white with pictures of warriors in various poses painted over them, You can choose from Jiu Jitsu, Mixed Martial Arts, or Counter based classes. Learn real world self-defense with solid basics of grappling and striking defense. Also, you will be able to gain power, speed, coordination and muscle from serious workouts for your entire body and mind. Private lessons with exceptional teachers are also available for those who are majoring in the Unarmed Combat classes. Many students refer to the Gym as the Chill Room because they often come here to express their rage in serious workouts. Parks The Parks are located all around the campus and their size varies. The main and the biggest park is in front of the main building, divided by a wide road that leads to the iron gate in front of the Academy. The paths and are very confusing and new students can get lost easily. Every park is connected to another one and one could, by following the main path, circle around the whole campus, but that would take hours. Students can go there to enjoy the beauty of nature, sun rays and the sky. There are numerous benches all over the parks and students are encouraged to spend time outside. There is also many herbs in the parks itself, thus the school doesn't have a greenhouse. The flowers release a sweet scent that is almost impossible to resist, thus, during free time, the students are often relaxing from their businesses in the parks. Grading System Grading on routine homework seems to be along the same lines as that for non-magic schools. Destiny Military Academy students also have difficult exams as they progress higher in the system. Clubs Overview Club activity is an activity which is usually held after school. Once enrolled to Destiny Military Academy, students are required to join any club within 31 days or else they will be expelled. Aside from joining any club, students can also make their own club activity. However, a newly established club will be accepted by the Headmistress only if it has three starting members, if it is a cultural-related club activity (since Destiny Military Academy only allows cultural clubs), and if said club is not made for trivial reasons (such as avoiding other students in other clubs). Club Influence It's a natural thing that if a student joins any club, particularly one with a lot of members, they'll receive a room in the grand dormitory and enough Destin for everyday life. Also the stronger the club and its representative, the more points and higher club status it'll receive. =Club representative= Club Representatives, or simply representative is a person who is assumed as an ace from their respective clubs. A representative can have double status as a captain/head of the club. *''Task'' **Participating in Freshman Orientation Party **Attending meetings regarding upcoming events **Fighting in club wars, however they also can assign this task to anyone else in the club. =Club Wars= Club Wars are usually held in a fixed time and have 60 minutes of play. There are three people who are involved in a battle, two battlers and a referee. Once the battle has started, there will be a barrier activated around the battle area. The task is to land three hits on the opponent while dodging the opponent's attacks. Winners of wars will be awarded with a certain amount of points. Other students can watch the battle simply by coming to the battle arena or watching it through a computer terminal or Magic Communication Device, as it'll be projected real-time. School Items Magic Communication Device: The Magic Communication Device are personal information terminals that, like smartphones, also have communication and magic app storage capabilities. They are additionally capable of tapping into social networks and have augmented reality games, which have made them hugely ubiquitous. Perhaps most importantly of all, they can provide synchronized verification of their owner’s physiological and academic data, which can be used across a variety of services and security systems that are in development in the world. Events Destiny Military Academy's Annual Battle Royale Every year, a friendly competition known as Destiny Military Academy's Annual Battle Royale is held between the current top students within the school. Students are put through tests of knowledge, skill and intellect. In the final tournament, the two remaining students are made to fight. Whoever may come out as victor is rewarded with "something big"; since the prize is worth a lot and it varies each year so there is no definite award. Destiny Program As a majority of Trinity's students graduate to become soldiers and mercenaries, the institute has set up a kind of trial period to help familiarize students with the jobs and missions that they may have to complete later on in their lives. It's not quite a trial period so much as an occasional out-of-school job, however, as a punishment, students may be on a trial period in which they have to complete a series of jobs successfully. The Destiny Program gathers missions from throughout the world, sorting them into D-Class missions, C-Class missions, B-Class missions and 'A-Class missions ' in order of severity. Note that any life-threatening missions or S-Class missions are (usually) strictly prohibited, and immediately sent back. Students are assigned missions based on their current grades and year, mostly sent as teams of three or four as demonstrations of teamwork. Summer Break Summer Break is a school holiday in summer between school years and the longest break in the school year. Students and instructors are off school for approximately 2.5 months, with students typically getting out of school between late May and mid-June and starting the new school year between mid-August and early September. Holiday Break The Holiday Break usually starts at the third Saturday in December and ends a day or two after New Year's Day (sometimes the first Monday after the New Year's Day), unless New Year's Day falls on a Sunday in which case the first Monday (January 2) is the official holiday and schools may not begin until January 3. Spring Break In Destiny City, Spring break at the college and university level can occur from March to April, depending on term dates and when the Spring Midterm Tests fall. Usually, Spring break is about one week long, but many K–12 institutions in Destiné schedule a two-week-long break. Code Names In addition, the DMA is a rather special school in that students may actually give themselves code names whenever they take missions. Once a student has given themselves a code name, they are stuck with the same name for a minimum of two years. Information Management Room A confidential room only allowed to staff, members of the Wizard Saints, and members of the Grand Magic Council, this is where all the highly confidential information is stored, such as files on past incidents regarding beings such as Witches and Celestial Beasts. Anti-Witch Headquarters Hidden under the Academy, this locked room is headquarters for Kyosuke Togami and other members of the Intelligence Agency to research all topics pertaining to Witches, Celestial beings, and their history. This room contains numerous pieces of information about witches and celestial beings, including cases suspected or confirmed to have witches or celestial beings involved. As this room is a secret not known to many students at the Academy, it is also known to outside parties as only the Research Room. Students Faculty and Other Staff Members Trivia *All students are subject to the Magic Prohibition Law. *It was founded by the Original Grand Magic Council out of military necessity. *George Orwell's 1984 is a mandatory reading requirement in Destiny Military Academy. Gallery 334763NDC8-2-.jpg|This is the certain magical train station that can be used to travel all over Akita. 975636NDC7-1-.jpg|The Game Creation Club is just one of the many magical after school clubs students can join. File:Eye_Test.jpg File:Measuring Day.jpg|Bust measurements are done to make sure that the students get the right size uniform and the Archimedes' Principle is used to get the Bust Volume. 550032NDC6-1-.jpg|This is one of the school's most popular Cafeterias: Veronica's Rack sample-a414c0fa74ae872039bb8e72b649f645.jpg|The Student Council's beautiful Treasurer, Blake Amicus. 8851432ea49538a00a74af823f342856.jpg|The Grand Winter Destiny Snow Games sample-a8c2524c6149750276d39a6a24e297b9.jpg|Lady Mallory: The Head Mistress of the Destiny Military Academy sample-4b7ecb302b250be563ce56c762ee980f.jpg|Etward "Pamela" Ibis, the teacher of AP Magical Warfare Tactics sample-6310ce6a7edde63e71dd54cba2b5ce21.jpg|White Requiem, a wizard saint, is the teacher of Close. Quarters. Combat instructor.|link=http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/The_Thirteen_Wizard_Saints sample-acc3f932d4c2c30d24a4765be3e6bff6.jpg|Megan E. Cookie, The Anatomy teacher sample-3ae8099f3d5c4217a9850d0b2fdf4566.jpg|Onluka's Angel Morte is one of the most popular cafes on campus.|link=http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Onluka sample-20daedb2ffeb9caae8dec389e9fa2fcc.jpg|Suzie Queen, The teacher of Physical Education sample-58dfd665d0f36aea1ae65a2d0aab503e.jpg|Two Destiny Middle School students enjoying an afternoon stroll 07aa28f10ac32d838eed1e2075dfa542.jpg|Rui Lorelei, the student-teacher of Swimming and Marine Science f48f71576f791afdcd45c1878884ef45.jpg|Marie, teacher of AP Macroeconomics aa75fab69997f71b68ed010d3a2f4b4d.jpg|Sexy sleepy head Burger Queen.jpg Dorm Life.jpg Wizard Saint 2.jpg Wizard Saint.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Schools Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Terminology